RoadTrip to SantaCarla!
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Chris, Gordie, Oreo, Teddy, and Vern decide that on the last day of school they want to go somewhere, and were is that? Santa Carla, will they befriend the Frogs, or become vamps? Please read and review! :  Xx Bri xX
1. WERE HERE

Bre`s P.O.V.

The last couple days have consisted of me working hard, in my new job at the Frog Bro comic shop in Santa Carla, California.

Hi my name is Breanna Frog, but everyone calls me Bre; I am a year younger than my 16 year old brothers Edgar and Alan. I have longish sandy color hair and brown eyes. I`m not to skinny but I am defiantly not fat; I would say I am probably like Alan in that way. If you ask me I am in-between of tomboy and girly girl, but everyone else says I'm full on tomboy.

Anyways today I was working in the shop, sitting on the counter reading a Destroy All Vampires comic and these boys and girl walked in; one of the boys almost fainted and I couldn't help but giggle.

*About 2 days before in Castle Rock*

Oreo`s P.O.V.

"So school is out. What do we do now?" Chris Chambers asked us.

"Beats me. What do you think Oreo?" My brother Gordie Lachance asked me.

Oreo, that's my nickname; I got it for my love of Oreos, but my real name is Darcy Lachance. It`s odd being brothers with this nutball. I have to be grateful, I don't want to end up having Teddy DuChamp as my bro, Christ he would kill me, (not really but he would annoy me to death).

"Maybe we could take a trip, Vern-o didn't your bro get a car last year? It`s like one of those big hippie vans?" I shrugged, "Hey Chris, your our age, 16 right? Didn't you get your license early?"

Chris noded.

Teddy was getting jumpy, his hair and glasses bobbing and dog tag swinging across his white tank top.

"Guys lets do it!" I said, "Who's with me?"

I got everyone to say me and then we told each other we would meet up tomorrow at 6 am at the tree house with a back pack full of stuff at least.

Everyone then split up to their houses, Gordie, Chris and I, and Vern and Teddy had separate ways. Once Gordie and I got home we packed. I packed 2 weeks worth of cloths and one jacket. Then my hair brush and toothbrush, and other small needed accessories (for mother natures calling, makeup, ect.) in a back pack so I could get it anytime needed.

Then once I was done I took a long shower in the hot water. Once I was done I went to my room and got some pajamas on, then I combed my (a little longer than shoulder length) black/brown hair and put it in a ponytail.

I then set my alarm clock for 5:15 am and went to bed.

~ 5:15 am ~

"Hate alarms." I slurred and sat up in my bed. I then turned on the lights and adjusted my eyes. I then walked into Gordie's room and shook him to wake up.

"Gord-o! Wake up!" I said in his ear.

He sat up and I turned on the lights, "Get ready and come to my room when your done, if I'm not there go down stairs to the kitchen ok?"

"Ok" he yawned.

I then walked back to my room and picked out some capris, a baby blue t-shirt that said "The Big Bopper" in bold black letters, and a pair of black converse- high tops.

After I got dressed I took my hair out of the ponytail and combed it, then put the brush back in my bag.

I then brushed my teeth and went downstairs to make some pancakes, my favorite. Then Gordie came down in his usual outfit black converse, worn out jeans, and a red striped shirt.

We quickly ate breach feast and were done by 5:45am. Then we went up to our rooms and got our bags, we each had a suit case and a back pack. I wrote a note to mom and dad saying we were on a road trip and would call at noon to inform them. Once I was done we ran out the door to the tree house.

We got there 5 minutes till 6 and everyone was surprisingly there, except teddy was in the tree house sleeping. We woke him up and then got everything in Vern`s van.

After everything was in the back we opened the side doors, "Holy CRAP!" Teddy yelled and pointed to the purple love seat and the soft lush orange carpet on the floor.

We then sat down and I was in the back with in between Vern and Teddy. Chris was driving and Gordie was in the passenger side.

It was now a little after 6 and we headed out. Soon enough Teddy fell asleep, then Vern and then me.

Soon I was woken up by Teddy shifting positions from leaning on the window to leaning on my shoulder, I pushed him off and he hit his head on the side. "Owe" he rubbed his head and looked at me.

I laughed, "Hey what time is it?" then Teddy asked, "where are we?".

Gordie replied, "It`s 9:15am, and were in Redlands California!" he laughed and Chris said, "Good morning sleepy heads!"

Then Vern soon woke up and saying he was hungry. Go figure.

Since Vern was hungry I asked, "Who has money?"

Everyone looked at each other, Chris got off the highway and into a McDonalds parking lot. We got out of the car and stretched; we then got our back packs and got our money out.

We then shut the back and went to the side, we all sat in a circle except teddy who posed on the loveseat say he was to sexy for the gay carpet.

We ignored him and went to counting the money. I had $3.13, Chris had $3.83, Gordie had $3.94, Teddy had $3.08, and Vern had $1.62. "Ok so that equals $15.60 not to bad." Chris said and put our money in his pocket.

Vern tugged on Chris`s shirt, "I`m hungry, can we please eat now?".

"Sure Vern."

We walked in to the McDonalds. We each ordered a 15 cent burger and shared an extra large coke. Once we finished Vern went and refilled the drink for the third time and we left. We now had $14.80 left.

We hurried into the van and settled back in the seat, Teddy now complaining of his boredom.

"Guys, can we stop someplace?" He asked.

"No," Chris replied.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked once again.

"I don't know, anybody have ideas?" Chris asked.

I then looked for any ideas, well I did have one. "Hey guys I got an idea! Me and Gordies cousins live some where in Santa Carla, and maybe we could stay there. She has like a mansion so we could probably stay there."

I got some replies of cool, and awesome. Then I asked where we were at, Chris said we were about 3 hours from Sacramento, Ca.

It was around 1pm when we passed Sacramento and we now had a hour to San Francisco, then 1 1/2 hours down to Santa Carla.

I then was tired of hearing Teddy complain so I told him to look for chicks on the side of the road, I didn't seriously mean it, but Teddy was staring out the window like he was a hawk looking for prey.

"boys…" I mumbled and started to mess with my rubber band on my arm, eventually I took it off and plucked Teddy`s neck with it.

We then passed San Fran and then a hour and a half later, a big sign that said SANTA CARLA. On the back in bold print was MURDER CAPITOL OF THE WORLD!

I shuddered and looked away. We were now in Santa Carla. I poked Teddy who was cleaning his dog tag, and Vern who was sucking on his fingers.

Then we all yelled, "WERE HERE!". Soon we all got jumpy, I told Chris the streets to turn and he did, then we arrived in front of a two story house that was a little bigger than normal.

We got out of the car and got our bags, we each had two. We then knocked on the door and greeted by our friendly cousins.

"Hey Darcy, you guys staying over for a while? You can show them to the rooms downstairs." My aunt May said pointing to the stairs that led to the cellar.

We poured down the stairs in to a major big game room with many games boards and cards; there was also one bed, a huge couch, and some bean bags.

We pulled straws over the bed, Teddy got it. Then the couch, Gordie got it. So Chris, Vern and I got bean bags.

We all set up and it was around 5 when we were done. We all were tired; I hugged Chris and thanked him for driving us.

Soon after I drifted to sleep.

**Ok finally finished with this chapter! I hove been writing for a week at least. Anyways hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you liked and disliked, and if you want me to post more chapters.**


	2. Frog Bros, and sis?

Oreo`s POV

"HEY WAKEUP!"

"grr don't you dare!" I mumbled to some one

"Oh I do dare!" I think it`s Teddy

"Ok try me…"

**SPLASSHH**

"DAMN YOU!" I yelled now soaked with water

Laughter surrounded me, I soon hopped in the shower and got out, then into shorts and a navy blue tank top. Then dried and combed my hair.

I came out and everyone was sitting on the bed.

"HI!" I said walking over to them

"Were going to go to the board walk, want to come?" Gordie asked

"Sure." I shrugged

"Lettttttsssss goooooooo!" Teddy screamed and jumped up the stairs

We all followed Teddy and went to the board walk.

After many rides Teddy BEGGED to go on, and cotton candy that Vern HAD to have, we passed a comic store that Gordie would DIE without so we walked inside.

Gordie looked around, he seen all the comics and fainted, there weren't as many comics in Castle Rock. Also I needed to look for some Spiderman comics to complete my collection.

The girl sitting on the counter must have thought we were crazy.

She was dressed in khaki shorts and dark green tee with dog tags, she also had a purple bandana and a black bray, next to her was some glasses that looked like Teddy`s and her long brown hair in a messy braid.

~ Bre`s POV~

"Hi!" I said putting my comic aside, put on my glasses and walked over to them, they looked new.

"Hey." The one that must be the leader said.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you guys before." I asked looking at them, the fainted boy was awake now.

"Yea" The girl said

"Cool my name is Breanna Frog, just call me Bre though."

They all said ok, then the girl said, "Well my name is Darcy Lachance other wise known as Oreo, this is my brother Gordie, and Christopher Chambers, Theodore DuChamp, and Vern Tessio."

"Hi Oreo! Gordie! Vern! Christopher! And Theodore!" I said waving.

"Im actually Teddy…" Teddy mumbled

"And I prefer Chris." Chris said

"Ok, Hi Chris! And Teddy!" I waved again.

Teddy went to the front, "Do you run this store by yourself?"

"No I work in it for my brothers, Edgar and Alan Frog." I said

"Can we meet them?" The girl asked

"Sure, HEY EDGAR, ALAN COMMERE!" I yelled and two heads peered around from one of the shelves, then they walked over.

"Hey guys these are my new friends, there new here, that's Oreo, Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern, and guys these are my brothers Edgar and Alan Frog." I said

"Hey" They said

"What time do you guys close?" Oreo asked

" Anytime. Why?" Edgar said

"Maybe we could hang out some time?" She replied with some yeas and sures.

"Ok, sure we`ll close up early, then we can show you around."

"Boss!"

They helped us close up and we walked around, after a bit I walked in back with Oreo.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Sure Bre, whats up?

"Well do you like any one, I`ll keep it between us?"

"I don't know do you?"

"yea I kinda like Chris, but Teddy is cute too… Can you see if either one likes me?"

"Sure thing! And now that I think about it I kinda like your bros, can you see if they… like me?"

"Of course Oreo!" I said giving her a hug

**Ok so what did you think of this chapter? Who should Bre end up with? I need ideas I can't decide on who she should go with, Chris or Teddy, or maybe even Gordie or Vern (maybe)? Please review and tell me what you think so far! :) **


End file.
